Fates Plan, Harry's Love
by Guardian-Ikara
Summary: Harry falls in love with Hermione, but when fate trys to stop them how far will Harry go for her. Please R&R I'll R&R yours
1. Late night for Harry

Hey you all its Guardian-Ikara again. This is my second fanfic and it's going to be my pride and joy. I'll add a new chapter at least every week and if you read and respond I promise to read and Respond to yours. All of this is just my ideas mixed in with the genius concept and characters created by J. K. Rowling. So please don't sue me unless you want the sushi mug in my parent's basement. Thanks and happy reading.  
  
Chapter one: Research Partners.  
  
Hermione sat in the library surrounded by books as she researched for her history report due at the end of the week. She looked up at the clock, 9:40.  
  
"Oh that's great, I just missed dinner." Hermione said slamming her book, Common Trends of Wizards throughout the Ages, shut and tossing it aside, "I guess one night with out dinner won't kill me."  
  
"But it's been proven that wizards think better on a full stomach." A voice called out from the doors of the library. It was Harry and in his hand was a plate of food.  
  
"Harry" Hermione said, "w-what are you doing here?"  
  
"What's it look like silly bringing you dinner." Harry said as he placed a goblet of pumpkin juice and a plate of baked chicken in front of her.  
  
"You know you didn't have to do this." She said as she began to dig in to her food.  
  
"I know, but your one of my best friends and it's my job to look out for you."  
  
"Thanks Harry that's nice to hear every once in awhile."  
  
"So... what are you doing here?" asked Harry wondering what all the books were for.  
  
"Oh... umm... just doing a little research." Said Hermione taking a sip of pumpkin juice.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Just the history report we were assigned."  
  
"Why?" asked Harry cleaning his glasses, "It's not due till next week."  
  
"You know me Harry; I like to get ahead on my work."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
Hermione Finished the last of her juice as Harry sat there fiddling with his wand.  
  
"So... how's Ron?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He's okay... took Lavender dumping him pretty hard."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"At the three broomsticks with Dean, Seamus, and Ginny."  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Hermione, her voice filled with concern.  
  
"I'm sure he will, you know Ron he just needs a little time too work it out of his system."  
  
"Yeah I guess." Said Hermione setting her empty plate aside and continued to research in her pile of books.  
  
Harry just sat watching her take notes on her quill and sheet of parchment for about a few minutes until he said, "Hermione."  
  
She looked up at him with a weary but sweet smile and said, "Yes Harry, what is it?"  
  
"Would you be so kind as to hand me a fresh quill and a sheet of parchment?"  
  
"Sure." Hermione said as she handed him the two items.  
  
"Hermione have you gone through this book yet?" asked Harry holding up the book, The Greatest Events in Wizard History.  
  
"No not yet... why do you ask?"  
  
"Just want to make sure I don't take notes on a book you've already gone through" Harry said as he began to scribble down notes on his sheet of parchment.  
  
"Hugh... what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm helping you with your research. Anyway I need to do the report also and the two of us researching will save us each a lot of time and work don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah I guess... but Harry it's Sunday. Wouldn't you rather be at Hogsmead with Ron and everyone?"  
  
"Naaa not really." Said Harry as he continued to take notes.  
  
Hermione stared at him for a second then with a gentle smile said, "Thanks Harry."  
  
Harry looked up and said, "Your welcome Hermione."  
  
The night went by as the two of them worked together on their project. For some reason Hermione liked the fact that Harry had chose to stay with her rather than go to Hogsmead. She felt a sense of security and happiness mixed in some wired silly euphoric kind of emotion. Then at that moment she realized what was happening as she said to herself, "Oh my God, I think I'm falling for him."  
  
As the evening continued Harry looked up at the clock, 1:34. He tuned to Hermione to ask for another sheet of parchment but to his surprise she was fast asleep face down in her book.  
  
"Hermione" He whispered checking to see if she was truly asleep.  
  
She just lay there with her golden copper hair filled head in her book. Harry as stealthy as he could put all their notes away along with the books they still needed in her book bag throwing it over his shoulder. Then as slow and gentle as he could possibly move Harry lifted her into his arms, carried her to the Gryffindor common room and up to the girls dormitory tucking her in to her bed. As he set her book bag down he just stood there looking at her sleep for ten minutes before going to the boy's dorm. On his way to his bed he passed Ron's to see him out cold on his bed with a half filled bottle of Butter beer in his hand. Changing out of his robe and setting his glasses on the window mantel he lay in bed and thought to himself before drifting off to sleep, "I can't believe I'm in love with my best friend." (A/N: NOT RON!!!)  
  
Well that's it. Tell me what you think, should I write more? Is it good? Just anything. I promise I'll review if you review mine. I should have chapter two out by Friday if not sooner ok. Thanks form Guardian-Ikara. Oh and if you want an Omake tell me and I'll write one. 


	2. Love, Love, and Hate

Hey you all its Guardian-Ikara again. This is my second fanfic and it's going to be my pride and joy. I'll add a new chapter at least every week and if you read and respond I promise to read and Respond to yours. All of this is just my ideas mixed in with the genius concept and characters created by J. K. Rowling. So please don't sue me unless you want the sushi mug in my parents basement. Thanks and happy reading.  
  
Chapter two:  
  
The following morning Harry awoke a bit groggy, and considering the time that he had gone to bed last night it was expected that he would. Putting on his glasses and changing in to a fresh pair of clothes he looked over to see Ron's bed barren with an empty bottle of Butter beer lying next to it. Throwing it away Harry grabbed his things and headed out for breakfast. As he walked down the hall though he could hear the faint sound of feet running then in a voice he could instantly recognize he heard, "Harry!"  
  
He turned around to see Hermione running after him.  
  
"Hi Hermione."  
  
"Morning Harry." Hermione said with a sweet silly grin across her face.  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry wondering why she was looking at him in such a strange manner.  
  
"That was very sweet of you do to do what you did last night." said Hermione as she slowly moved closer to him.  
  
Harry felt his heart plunge down to the depths of his stomach as he said, "Oh t-that... well I-I-."  
  
"I appreciate it." Said Hermione as she leaned into him standing on her tipitoes and gave him a sweet simple kiss on his cheek.  
  
Harry began to blush slightly as a goofy grin grew on his face and said, "I- it was nothing... anyway it was the least I could do since you let me work with you on that history report."  
  
Hermione just stood there continuing to smile causing Harry to blush even more until.  
  
"Hey Potter you better wash your face, there's no telling where that Mudblood has been." called Malfoy as with his two oafish drones Crabbe and Goyle behind him.  
  
"Don't you call her that Malfoy!" snapped Harry as he made an advance towards him but stopped when he felt two small soft hands on his arm pull him in restraint.  
  
"Leave us alone Malfoy." said Hermione.  
  
"Why so you two can continue to snogging in the middle of the hall? I knew you two were friends but I never thought you would stoop so low Potter as to actually kiss a Mudblood." said Malfoy as Crabbe and Goyle laughed in agreement.  
  
"I said not to call her that!" yelled Harry who now had his wand held in one hand and the other clenched into a fist. Hermione had never seen Harry get angry so quickly, usually he was able to blow off Malfoys comments with ease. Yet Harry appeared as if he was ready to explode.  
  
"Oh yeah or what?" scoffed Malfoy.  
  
Students were now beginning to gather around as Harry and Malfoy continued to go at it.  
  
"If Hermione wasn't holding on to me I'd show you."  
  
"You mean your Mudblood girlfriend."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Suddenly just before Harry had the chance to cast his spell he felt a much larger not so soft hand grab his arm in restraint.  
  
"Excuse me what seems to be going on here?"  
  
It was Sirius, Harry's Godfather, or as other students now addressed him Professor Black who was now teaching the class defense against the dark arts and was the head of the Gryffindor house. Some how over the summer Dumbledore had convinced the ministry to let him work as a teacher at Hogwarts and acquit him of all his charges.  
  
"We were just asking Harry and Hermione if they knew what was being served for breakfast." lied Malfoy in an innocent tone.  
  
Harry wanted to pound his face into the wall more than anything, but he knew that even Sirius couldn't overlook an incident like that.  
  
"That's a very foolish lie considering that breakfast hasn't even been served yet. It appeared to me that you and your two buddies of yours were harassing Harry and Hermione."  
  
"But he started it we were just-."  
  
"Liar!" Hermione shouted holding on to Harry tighter.  
  
"He called her a Mudblood!" Harry said coldly, his eyes filled with loathing.  
  
"Did not!" Malfoy protested.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Malfoy. You three just get to breakfast before I decide to go and pursue this matter even further."  
  
"Yes Professor Black." said Malfoy walking away with a look of pure hatred on his face.  
  
Hermione let go of Harry's arm when she felt Malfoy was too far enough for him to do anything. Despite everything that had just happened she couldn't help but be happy at the thought of Harry trying to protect her from Malfoy.  
  
"God I hate Malfoy?" Harry thought to himself.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Just Malfoy acting like his stupid, jerky self as usual." said Hermione.  
  
"One of these days I'm going to crack him in the face, either that or Hex him." said Harry in a cold tone.  
  
"I wouldn't suggest that considering that he would most likely run to Serves and try to get you expelled." Said Sirius.  
  
The fact that he was right made pissed Harry off even more. Malfoy, being the shit head he was, would squeal on him for sure if he tried anything."  
  
"I guess your right." said Harry a bit disappointed.  
  
"Of course I a. Don't worry you'll get you chance to take him eventually. Now why don't you two get down to breakfast."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Oh come on Harry." said Hermione leading him by the arm to the Great Hall.  
  
That morning during breakfast Harry noticed a vast improvement in Ron's mood from yesterday. He seemed to be back to his normal pleasant self once again.  
  
"So Harry where were you last night?" asked Ron stuffing a mouthful of sausages in his mouth.  
  
"I decided to stay back and get a head start on my history report with Hermione."  
  
"You mean the one due next week?" asked Ron spraying food from his mouth in a rather discussing manner.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yuck Ron, chew with your mouth closed!" Complained Ginny as she wiped his spit from her arm.  
  
"Yeah yeah!" Ron said as he shoveled more food into his mouth, "But why would you want to work on that?"  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione to make sure she wasn't in hearing distance of him and Ron's conversation. She was paying no attention to them for her and Ginny were in the middle of a conversation. Harry motioned for Ron to move in closer and whispered to him, "I'll tell you latter in Divination."  
  
"Oh... okay." said Ron giving Harry a wink in acknowledgment.  
  
Ginny and Hermione suddenly began to giggle shifting their attention to Harry who just gave them a confused look which caused them to giggle even more.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh nothing you need to know at the moment." said Ginny with an impish grin.  
  
Suddenly the entire Great Hall fell into an immediate hush. Harry looked over at the head table to see Dumbledore stand up with his hands raised in silence. Next to him seamed to be three young students Harry's age who he had never seen before.  
  
"If I could have your attention please I have a few announcements to make." said Dumbledore.  
  
All eyes in the room were now on him.  
  
"Thank you, I hope the first couple weeks of school have been going well for all of you. I'd like to thank the entire school for welcoming professor black into our school."  
  
The entire Gryffindor table gave a loud cheer for their newly appointed head of house.  
  
"Now I know all of you were a little disappointed with last years cancellation of the Gryfind-I mean Hogwarts in house Quiditch tournament. But I am sorry to inform you that we will not be having one this year either."  
  
"What!" yelled Ron.  
  
"You got to be kidding me." complained Harry.  
  
An angry mummer began to grow over the Great Hall that sounded not unlike that of a swarm of bees. Dumbledore raised his hands in the air immediately quieting the room.  
  
"Yes I know all of you are a bit disappointed but you see the reason for this is Hogwarts has been given the honor in being selected to represent England in the international young wizards Quiditch and Dueling tournament this year beginning in April. Thus from now until the time of the tournament a selection of students will be in training for it which will be selected by your house leaders who will be your team coaches. At the end of the week both Quiditch and dueling teams will be decided and in March a tournament. If any will be held to decide which two teams out of four will be representing Hogwarts of you have any questions please address them to your house leaders who are informed about the rules and regulations of this tournament. I would also like to take the opportunity to welcome three new students to Hogwarts who have just arrived from America, Clevice and Shenlong Tiroshima and Adam Cainson. Clevice and Shenlong are sixth years who will be staying in the Gryffindor house and Adam is also a sixth year who will be staying in the Slytherin house. I ask that you all welcome them and treat them with the hospitality that we here at Hogwarts are known for and good luck to all who will be competing."  
  
As Adam walked over to the Slytherin table sitting next to Draco Harry thought to himself that he looked like an older version of Malfoy, he was tall, had blond hair slicked back, and had a smirk on him that gave him a strange felling. On the other hand Shenlong was much different, he was tall, had a trusting look to him and resembled a younger version of Bruce Lee. His Sister was also very attractive and had long silver hair with a blue highlight streak running down the front side. Harry looked over to Ron whose jaw was dropped as she sat across from him. Shenlong sat next to Harry.  
  
"HI I'm Harry potter." Said Harry with his hand extended in welcome.  
  
"Hi my name is Shenlong." He responded shaking his hand.  
  
Well that's it. Tell me what you think, should I write more? Is it good? Just anything. I promise I'll review if you review mine. I should have chapter two out by Thursday if not sooner ok. Thanks form Xander2Potter. 


	3. Info

hey ya I'm planning on writing more if I can get between 35 to 40 reviews then I will write more please review.  
  
If I get more reviews I'll put out more writing in a week. 


	4. Cooming Soon

Chapter three is coming soon to a fanfiction website near you  
  
Part three: trivial fight, serious hate.  
  
Coming 4-10-04  
  
If I get a bunch of reviews I'll move up the release date!  
  
Sincerely Guardian Ikara. 


End file.
